


Crazy World

by Cyny



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Ichi molesting, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, random oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyny/pseuds/Cyny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bleach one shots that I'll post as they come. I'll be updating warnings/pairings/ect as they come but you might what to pay attention to each chapter specifically because I'll also warn for that chapter at the beginning. So they can be anything to sexual or fun and games to angst ridden or heart stopping. Most likely mainly the first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a table of contents! I'll tell the title of each one-shot, pairing(s) [if they are IN that story] and a short summery. Might seem silly, right now, but if this gets as long as I believe it might...trust me, you'll be glad of it. So obviously as I update, this will get updated too! ^_^
> 
> Also...if I get a request and do it, I will say who requested it. Or if it's just gifted to someone.
> 
> Also be warned. The tales herein will have very little, if any, plot. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is simply a table of contents! I'll tell the title of each one-shot, pairing(s) [if they are IN that story] and a short summery. Might seem silly, right now, but if this gets as long as I believe it might...trust me, you'll be glad of it. So obviously as I update, this will get updated too! ^_^
> 
> Also...if I get a request and do it, I will say who requested it. Or if it's just gifted to someone.
> 
> Also be warned. The tales herein will have very little, if any, plot. XD

**Table of Contents :**

**Chapter 1:** Aren't We Friends?  
ShinjixIchigo  
Shinji has been coming by a little _too_ often for Ichigo's comfort. In fact, he's starting to get damned annoyed by it, because why should the older Vizard keep coming when he has every he lost back? One night it just all comes to head.

 **Chapter 2** : Living Hell  
JyuuxIchigo  
Ichigo contemplates his life and how he can never escape his lover...

 

 **Chapter ?** : Unknown  
Tensa ZangetsuxIchigo  
Did they _really_ just fight for those three months? Really?  
 _Requested by_ : Strailo  
  
 **Chapter ?** : Unknown  
UlquiorraxCrossdress!Ichigo  
They swore he couldn't do it. He means to prove them wrong. For a dare that, should he win, would get Rukia to destroy some rather embarrassing pictures, Ichigo will convince everyone at her brother's Halloween party, Byakuya included, that he was actually a she. He was not expecting to get the interest of the one man who truly hadn't wanted to come, however. Now what?

  
   
Planned:  
StarrkxFem!Ichigo  
StarrkxIchigo  
 


	2. Aren't we Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji has been coming by a little too often for Ichigo's comfort. In fact, he's starting to get damned annoyed by it, because why should the older Vizard keep coming when he has every he lost back? One night it just all comes to head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicied sex scenes. Do be gentle, I'm still working on them and have all the wrong parts. Mild cursing. Bad accenting? XP
> 
> And thank you Strailo for helping break my writer's block.

Ichigo paced on the roof, unable to sit still. Why? Why wouldn’t that stupid grinning blonde leave him be? The Winter War was over, they’d taught him to control his inner Hollow so _technically_ he had joined their group, yet still Shinji wouldn’t leave him alone! He truly wished he would. Life was hard enough without the man here constantly annoying him, frustrating him. He had his old rank back and his home…so why? Why didn’t he just…go away? “Damn you, Shinji!” He growled to himself.

“Ya called?” A familiar voice made him groan. “When do you want, Shinji?” He turned to look up at the Vizard who was watching him…upside down. “You’re the one who called me.” Shinji denied was a wide grin.

“To hear me, that means you’ve been stalking me, so,” Ichigo took a deep breath. “what do you want?”

“I’m hurt, Ichigo!” Shinji continued to grin as he righted and lowered himself onto the roof. “And here I just thought I’d check to make sure our resident Strawberry was doing alright only to be met with such hostility.” Ichigo might have believed him…if the older Vizard’s grin hadn’t continued to widen.

“If you’d just go away _maybe_ I’d have something nice to say when I saw you!” Ichigo glared at him as he moved closer. Shinji didn’t seem to care that his glare was threatening bodily harm and only grew darker the closer he got.

“But if I left ya alone…” Shinji tilted his head. “Wouldn’t ya then get lonely?” The orange-haired boy had no idea how cute he was, for which Shinji was glad…even if it was a constant struggle not to pounce the poor boy. “After all, what else would ya do with your time?”

Ichigo had to stop at that. What _would_ he do? Patrol? Go to school? Sleep, what little he could. Go out of his mind with boredom, in other words. It was times like this that he understood _why_ Kenpachi was always looking for a better fight. He was so much stronger then everyone that he got bored…and he doubted Kenpachi _enjoyed_ his paperwork.

“I’d probably just go out with friends.” Ichigo shrugged. Not that he had been lately. Now that the Winter War was over they all seemed to be going back to normal life as if nothing had ever happened. Then again, perhaps for them they were more able to. Only Orihime had really been influenced by it long but Ulquiorra had protected her from the harsher realities while she was there…

…excluding when the Arrancar had blasted a huge hole in Ichigo’s chest…but then, Ulquiorra seemed to like putting holes in Ichigo’s body, either by his hand or a cero blast, both worked just as effectively. Surprisingly, he gained no physical scarring from that, even if the mental scarring, the nightmares, was just as bad if not worse.

Shinji’s grin faded. “Liar.” He tilted his head. “Ya’d work or do school work or sleep. That’s all ya ever do now a days…or at least ya’d try to sleep.” He simply looked at him. “Ya seem to be having trouble sleeping lately.” He finally moved too close for Ichigo to stand. The orange haired youth punched him. Shinji avoided it easily by jumping back.

“Stop stalking me!” Ichigo’s face was scarlet. He was surprised his face can contain the blush.

“I wasn’t stalking ya.” Shinji replied. “I came by to see ya but ya were asleep…and they obviously weren’t happy dreams. And I try and be nice and not bother ya when you’re patrolling or doing your school work. But ya don’t seem to spend a lot of time with your friends, nor do ya seem to talk about your dreams.” He moved closer again, moving aside to avoid another punch. “What do ya dream about? Aren’t we friends, Ichigo? Isn’t that what friends do? Talk to each other?” Shinji caught the next two punches and refused to let go of the younger man’s fists. “Talk to me, Ichigo. I worry about ya.”

Ichigo tried to pull his fists away unsuccessfully. Shinji’s grip was too strong. He continued to struggle starting to feel huffy but as it continued to not work he started to blush. Shinji noticed quickly and a grin slowly widened on his face, which only made the orange haired Vizard blush brighter.

“Wow…” Shinji said. Ichigo was surprised his grin hasn’t split his face yet. “That’s quite a deep red…I wonder how far down it goes…and how much redder ya can get.” The look in the blonde taicho’s eyes could only be called ‘mischievous’. Which of course did nothing to help Ichigo calm the blush. He continued to struggle to try and get away, unsuccessfully.

“Let go of me!” Ichigo finally growled, starting to get very annoyed by being held.

“So ya can hit me again?” Shinji asked, his grin widening again. “I think not.”

Ichigo glared at him and pulled very suddenly, hoping it was hard enough to free himself. Unfortunately for Ichigo, the momentum knocked them both over, Shinji landing on top of Ichigo, knocking the breath out of the orange haired teen. Was it just him or was there a slight blush on Shinji’s face now too? Ichigo didn’t get long to think about it, however, because moments later the older Vizard is kissing him, quite enthusiastically. And quite well.

Ichigo froze, unsure what to do. There was no way this was happening. Shinji _was not_ kissing him. Was not. After all, Shinji…Shinji liked girls, something he’d made annoyingly clear. When Ichigo had realized what his feelings for the other Vizard actually were, he became quite upset because it could obviously go nowhere, not with Shinji being straight as a pin…so why was he kissing Ichigo as if he felt he had nothing better to do?

Ichigo felt hands slowly caress his sides, the touch almost feather-light, not what he’d expect from someone with as much power and sheer nerve as Shinji. It changed slowly however, as Shinji moved to a more comfortable position straddling his hips, and he felt the hands become more firm, forceful as they slowly pushed up into his shirt. He gasped at the pleasure the sensation caused, allowing the other Vizard better access before Shinji pulled away and began to kiss his neck, sucking at the pulse point.

This allowed Ichigo’s panicked mind to think, and he pushed Shinji away from him, who was not expecting it so flew back. “What the fuck!?” He yelled, standing quickly. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! I’m not some toy to play with!”

“Ichigo?” Shinji had been tossed a few feet up but had easily regained his footing, landing lightly on his feet. His confusion was obvious. “Did I do something wrong?”

“You’re straight Shinji! Everyone who knows you knows that! You’re obvious as hell!” Ichigo wore his classic scowl. “Now stop fucking with me!”

Shinji’s confusion faded and his grin came back with ease. “Ah. Is that what ya think?” He tilted his head slightly, thinking. “Yeah, yu’ve never seen me hit on a guy, come to think of it.” Ichigo, he’d known, would’ve hidden if he’d hit on him when he met. He hadn’t been ready for romantic attention…then. Now he was, and Shinji was willing to take a chance. “I like anything pretty, Ichigo, male or female. With an exception.” He felt he needed to add, sneering. “Homicidal maniacs wither known or not, don’t do it for me.” Aizen had been attractive enough but even back then the thought gave him the heebie-jeebies. “I’ve been attracted to ya since we met…I was simply bidding my time. Why do ya think I check on ya so often? I worry about ya.”

He moved closer, noticing Ichigo moved back again, but this time, no punches, the younger Vizard was simply blushing like mad. So very cute. Did he dare make the plunge? Dare he tell Ichigo the whole unvarnished truth? Being told he wasn’t wanted, which was a small, slim possibility, he thought, considering how Ichigo reacted before, was one thing, but to be told…he’d be crushed. Dare he…?

Yes, Shinji dared.

“To tell ya the truth…ya were my first love.” Now he did avoid a punch, grinning, but he understood why. “I’m not kidding, Ichigo. I always was before, but I watched ya the night before I saw ya in school…I thought I was just imagining things. No way. There was no way this interesting new Vizard was as cute as that. I could not be fallin’. No. Then I turned and saw ya sitting there not really paying attention until the Teacher started yelling at ya…and I knew I was right. Ya weren’t that cute. Ya were cuter. I’m surprised I was able to talk to ya without pouncing ya. I’m surprised I was able to resist as long as I have.” Ichigo was staring at him completely bewildered as if this was the last thing he’d expected to hear. Perhaps it was. He grabbed one of Ichigo’s hands and pulled it close kissing the wrist before sucking on the pulse point. The younger man gasped and tried to pull away but Shinji wouldn’t let him.

After spilling his heart like that the only way Ichigo would be able to get rid of him, would be to reject him. Until he did so, Shinji saw nothing against actively trying to convince him of his sincerity. Using his grip Shinji pulled the blushing man closer, until he could grab hold of his shirt and pull him closer still. In the time he’d known Ichigo, the boy had actually grown taller than him, but Shinji saw no disadvantage to that. He pulled him down and started to kiss him again.

For several moments he felt Ichigo freeze before the younger man finally melted and began to respond to him. Again. If this weren’t so serious he might have cheered for joy. He easily pushed the younger man down since he wasn’t expecting it and straddles him, quickly working on getting his shirt off. He pulled it off and caressed his chest, licking his neck, blond hair brushing the younger man’s chest.

“Shinji…wait!” Shinji paused though he really didn’t want to, he tasted delicious. Looking up at him, he can’t help but feel some trepidation. Was Ichigo going to kill him now? Ichigo merely smiled at him, a smile that spoke volumes. “You’re an idiot Shinji…and so am I for not noticing.” He touched Shinji;s face softly. Shinji understood and grinned at him, nipping at his lip before he continued to molest his boyfriend.

He slipped his hand into Ichigo’s pants as he licked a path down the younger man’s chest and nibbled on his nipple before sucking hard. Ichigo arched up, gasping. So beautiful, so open. His. All his. He stroked Ichigo’s penis under his pants, slowly undoing them as he continued to molest his chest, giving first one nipple attention than the other. Ichigo was so very responsive. He ran his free hand down his chest, nipping and leaving love marks all over his chest.

Finally he got the pants worked off, along with his socks and shoes. He caressed his bare thighs. His skin was so smooth, despite the scars the Winter War had left him. He felt Ichigo take off his taicho haori and cravat, before he started to work on his kodsode before Shinji stopped him, holding both wrists captive over his head with one hand.

“Nuh-uh, Ichigo. Not yet.” Shinji grinned at him. “Relax. Enjoy.” He nipped his ear as he continued to stroke the younger man, watching him arch into the movements, his eyes starting to get a dazed look even as he looked at Shinji, his eyes pleading a small whine escaping his throat. Breathtaking.

“Please Shinji!” He begged, arching up again. “I want…I want…” He blushed, causing Shinji to chuckle. He figured the younger man was a virgin, after all, as busy as he’d been protecting people, Shinji would have been surprised if he’d managed to get laid. Raped, he could possibly see, some of the escaped Shinigami and some of those Espada…but getting laid, no. That was why…but Ichigo wouldn’t understand that.

“Ya want to cum.” Shinji breathed into his ear, before he went back to leaving love bites on Ichigo’s neck and shoulder, his hair a caress all by itself, though not a conscious one. “Then cum.” His other hand never stopped moving, in fact, it picked up the pace. Ichigo continued to writhe under him, such sweet torment he was putting himself through, forcing himself to mainly just watch, but what beautiful agony. “Let it all go. Let me…turn your world upside down.” His grin widened at that.

“S-Shinji…” Ichigo was panting, having trouble talking, it seemed. “Please…I-I’m-“A liquid filled his hand as Ichigo came, warm and slightly sticky. His grin turned to a smirk. He saw Ichigo was watching him with a rather dazed expression and pulled his semen covered hand to his mouth and started to lick it clean as the younger man watched. He found it was surprisingly sweet, he wouldn’t mind having more, but that was for…later. Ichigo turned a brighter red as he started to come down from the erotic daze, realizing what Shinji was doing but Shinji could easily tell the sight was arousing him. The squirming alone gave it away, but so did his eyes, among other things.

“I’m afraid…I did not come prepared for this.” Shinji admitted as he finished cleaning his hand, sucking the last of it off, as well as to prepare for what he was going to do next. “So this part may hurt a bit. I merely wanted ya to have that…so ya knew that there would be pleasure. Unfortunately spit doesn’t make the best lubricant.” He worked off his waraji and tabi, then his kosode, hakama-himo and hakama and finally his shitagi. He watched Ichigo eye him and grinned lewdly at him. “Don’t worry, Ichi. We’ll fit just fine.”

Ichigo gasped as he felt an odd sensation in his rectum as Shinji slowly inserted a finger, slowly thrusting it in and out. Yes, it was slightly painful, but Ichigo had felt much worse and to be honest, the pain was also pleasurable…he was surprised when, several moments later, Shinji added another, at first continuing with the thrusting before curling his fingers causing a burst of pleasure that nearly made Ichigo cum again. He had no idea what happened to cause that, but by Shinji’s knowing grin, he did.

He scissored his fingers, stretching him, occasionally hitting that _one_ spot that nearly drove Ichigo mad before he finally added a third one. Now it was starting to really burn. Shinji though was oddly gentle about this and repeated what he’d done with only two fingers except he went after that one spot a bit more often than before.

Leaning down, blonde hair brushing his face, Shinji kissed him fiercely, distracting him thoroughly so he barely noticed when the older Vizard removed his fingers. He did, however, notice when something much larger was thrust into him, causing him to gasp loudly. That…that hurt. At the same time it caused that odd pleasure. Shinji nuzzled his neck, apologizing softly. His breath causing shivers to run down Ichigo’s spine. Ichigo moaned, holding onto Shinji’s shoulders his nails digging in.

“Shinji…please…it’s okay.” He shifted slightly. It was sore, yes, but nothing he couldn’t take. “Please. Can you-can you…?” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. Shinji looked up at him, searching his eyes and gave him another lewd grin, took hold of his hips, and began to move. Slowly, at first, still obviously worried about hurting him and then faster when he was sure Ichigo was fine. Almost always hitting that one spot. Ichigo could tell that whenever he missed it was on purpose. Wither to prolong it or torture him, the younger man isn’t sure.

Ichigo arched up to meet him, thrust for thrust, his fingers still digging into Shinji’s shoulders. Either he didn’t mind, or he didn’t notice and at this moment Ichigo was beyond caring, even as he felt liquid touch his fingers. Just then Shinji hit it again and Ichigo’s world exploded for the second time as he literally saw stars. This time he screamed as he came. Moments later he heard Shinji moan as he held Ichigo’s hips tightly as he felt warm inside of him as Shinji came with a moan. The older man collapsed on top of him, just lying on his shoulder. Only then does it really occur to him Shinji was…actually shorter then him, if not by much but still…

Ichigo’s musings are interrupted by a loud cry. “ _How dare you corrupt my son?! You didn’t even ask my permission to court him!_ ” Before either Shinji or Ichigo knew what was happening, Shinji suddenly went flying as a very vengeful Isshin attacked him. Ichigo stood up, too content to be embarrassed about his nakedness and stomped over to his father.

“Oi! Goat-face! Leave him alone!” Shinji defended himself but made no move to try and attack Isshin, worried that it would upset Ichigo. Isshin obviously had no such worry and completely ignored Ichigo’s words. “OI! Stop attacking my boyfriend!” Scowling and gritting his teeth, he finally kicked his elder in the head, knocking him off the roof. “Just kick him if he gets to be too much.” He advised Shinji. “I always do.”

Shinji grinned at him with hearts in his eyes. “I think I just fell in love with ya again…” That should have warned him, but he was totally unprepared for Shinji to jump on him and start molesting him again.

Apparently it was time for round two. He tentatively smiled back at Shinji. He could think of worse ways to spend the night.

Oh, but he was going to be sore in the morning!


	3. Living Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo contemplates his life and how he can never escape his lover....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Jyuu/Ichi
> 
> Warnings: ANGST! DARK! Evil Jyuushiro (he is so out of character it isn't funny....) also, I think this would be considered dub-con, if not all out rape. Hard to tell with the love/hate thing Ichi has going on...you'll see.

Gods, I’m tired. I’m exhausted. Master hasn’t allowed me to sleep for a good week. I sit in the corner of our bedroom, naked, struggling to stay awake, because if I didn’t, Master will punish me. He wouldn’t beat, but considering his punishments…I think I would prefer the physical abuse. I’m good at handling pain. I think that may be why Master never punishes me that way. Outside our bedroom, our home, everyone coos at how sweet we are at how we make such a perfect couple.

I used to think that too. I didn’t realize what he was doing, slowly, oh so very slowly, until it was too late. Now…now I can’t leave him. Not because I don’t want to, because I would if I could, but because the very thought makes me ill. I can’t stand to be away from him long. He has me trained so completely I might die if I left him…or if he died.

I’m so completely trained, I’m almost literally trapped in my own head. I can’t do _anything_ without his permission with few exceptions. He tells me not to eat, I can’t touch food. I never even think to. This struggle to stay awake is another example. I should sleep. I should just ignore what would happen if I didn’t listen…but my heart pounds in fear at the very thought, my throat tightens and I become upset at the thought of making Master, who I loved, angry at me.

He’s turned me into a fucking slave without my noticing! How the fuck did he do that? And who would have thought that Ukitake Jyuushiro was this goddamn sadistic? Certainly not me.

Jyuushiro looks over at me, smiling. “Come here, my pet.” Mentally I shiver. Physically I react however, becoming hard as a rock. I hate when he calls me that. I don’t hesitate however and quickly stand and walk over to him, falling onto my knees at his feet forehead touching his knee. I feel his hand in my hair and purr.

“How may I help you, Master?” I ask him softly.

He chuckles. “So obedient. I want you to stand up and lean over the desk. However, I don’t want a single sound to come out of your throat.”

I do as he asked, stretching over the desk knowing what was to come, wanting it and hating it at the same time. Hands moved softly, almost lovingly, up my thighs and slowly spreading my legs. I bit my lips to keep from making any kind of sound. His hands tease my ass, arousing me more than I was currently. 

“Mmmm, my sweet pet. I’ve been neglecting you lately, haven’t I? Is that why you let Rukia kiss you?” I hadn’t, she’d caught me by surprise, so happy by the gift I’d gotten her for her birthday I hadn’t had time to react. Is this why Master was punishing me? I’d wondered… “I’ll make certain not to do so again. You belong to me. You chose that when you chose me. It is all you deserve.” He’s right, I know. Who would want a freak like me after all. Yet part of me rebelled at the very thought. “You are mine.”

He thrust into me suddenly, causing quite a pin of pain. I bite my lip harder, still trying to keep from making noise as he thrust harder, deeper, giving no thought to how much he might be hurting me, even if he caused me to bleed. Finally he came into me then flipped me around so I lay on my back and started to lick my cock, before deep throating it. He stuck three fingers into my injured and bleeding hole, playing with my prostate mixing pleasure with pain. I taste blood, making bitten through my lip. It wasn’t the first time and probably wouldn’t be the last. He continued until I came.

“You can sleep now, my pet.” Jyuushiro said softly, my eyes closing slowly. I didn’t hear his last words, if I had they would have kept me awake longer. “You’ll make a wonderful mother.”

Apparently Jyuushiro knew enough about healing to tell I was pregnant. Several months in fact, a thing I learned days later.

One thing is certain however.

I’ll never escape my living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this came from, seriously. It's so fucked up it's not funny...O_o
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Flames are feed to that *points to fire* fire to melt my marshmellows! Reviews are always welcome, however!


End file.
